Big Time Halloween
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: A series of vignettes chronicaling the boys Halloween misadventures. Especially Carlos.  Update: THis has been cancelled, or just postponed until next year, due to lack of time before Halloween is over. Once again: CANCELLED/POSTPONED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the start of a short vignette of stories about the boy's misadventures during Halloween. It'll only be about 3 or 4 chapters. Enjoy :D**

Thunder boomed outside as dark clouds rolled in, and little drops of rain weeped from the cloudy sky. Wind bustled as crunchy fallen leaves flew every which way, and every so often the sky flashed white as another strike of electric lightning hit the ground.

Meanwhile, at a place called the Palmwoods, in apartment 2J, there sat an alone boy. This boy was small, with tan skin and black, soft hair. He was a hyper boy usually, running around and jumping on things, but right now he was just scared.

Said boy was all alone in his apartment, as his three brothers, mom, and sister had al gone out to various places; whether it had been a movie with their girlfriend, a special science show about lightning, trying to pick up hot girls, or clothes shopping, they were all gone.

And the boy was scared. He was sitting on the unusual orange couch in their apartment, with the TV on, yet quiet, bundled in blanket, with only his eyes peeping out. Each time he started to relax, though, yet another roaring boom would come from the sky, causing the boy to jump and start shaking once again.

Now most people knew that thunder was harmless, and just the effect of lightning. But not this teen; his wild imagination caused him to think that it was a monster coming for him, or a beast pounding the ground, or explosions hitting everywhere due to bombs.

Not many people knew that the boy was afraid of lightning and thunder. He only told it, after all, to his best friends and closest family. But those who did know the small latino's fear knew that he should never be alone when it is storming out.

That was why his one brother that knew that it was storming outside, as the rest of his family was oblivious, was rushing home as fast as he could to comfort the poor thing. He could only imagine what pain he was going through.

And the worst part was that Halloween was only a couple days away, which probably only heightened the scared boy's imagination. Not to mention the fact that on the TV was probably some scary movie that just made things worse.

Back at the apartment, said boy was shaking with fear, and tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "Somebody help me, please. Where are you guys?" he muttered to himself.

Yet another flash lit the sky, followed by an even louder roaring boom, which cause the latino to jump, then he really started crying. Why was this happening? Was the world ending? HE didn't want the world to end.

Suddenly in the apartment he heard a small noise towards the door. It was mostly dark in the apartment, so he couldn't see much.

"W-W-Who's t-t-t-there?" The small boy asked, quivering with fear.

There was a silence, at least until he heard the reply, "It's me, Logan." The voice said, and the boy immediately calmed, throwing off the blankets and running towards the unknown voice.

But he stopped, mid-path, asking, "How do I know it's really Logan?"

The unseen person sighed, mumbling to himself, and stepped out into the light.

The small boy smiled as soon as he saw his slightly taller, smart friend. He had brown hair and cute dimples, but as of right now was rolling his eyes at his older brother.

"LOGIE!" he screamed, running up and jumping into the smart boys arms.

As he hit, there was a small, "Oomph," from the weight, but Logan just carried him out to the couch.

"I was so scared without you," the smaller boy mumbled.

"It's ok, I'm here for you, bud." The boy named Logan said.

"When is this storm gonna go away Logie?"

"It'll probably be an hour or so."

"But I can't wait an hour! I wanna play now!" the small boy whined.

"You are gonna have to wait, Carlos. Just close your eyes and when you open them I guarantee that the storm will be over."

"Really?" Carlos said.

"Really." His friend replied.

That seemed to satisfy Carlos, at least for the moment, as his eyelids slowly drooped and Logan put his head in his lap.

"Nighty-night," Carlos mumbled, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

The next thing the boy knew, he was being pulled out of his dream about kittens by a smooth voice, asking, "Is he alright?"

Another voice in the room said, "I dunno, maybe we should ask Logan."

"Ask Logan what?" a third voice inquired, from farther away.

"Is Carlos alright, dude?"

"Yeah, bro, he doesn't look to good."

"He's fine guys. He was just scared of the storm and so I had him sleep until it was over and he could go outside and play."

"Oh."

"Hey, his eyes are opening!"

Carlos opened his eyes, seeing two boys: One with Bieberesque, perfect brown hair, and the other with dirty blonde hair and big eyebrows. "James? Kendall? Is that you?" he asked./

"Yeah, it's us bro."The pretty one said.

The leaderly one said to him, "Guess what, dude?"

"What?" he responded eagerly.

"The storm is over!"

Carlos jumped up, and all three other boys smiled at his eagerness.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's play!"

Before anyone could stop him, he ran out the door, the other three watching and laughing as the eager boy dashed down the hall without them.

"What would we do without you, Carlos?" Kendall asked rhetorically.

"Just wait until he's hyper off of all of that Halloween candy…"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Isn't Carlitos the cutest? Plz review! That is the thing that makes this whole experience worthwhile. **

**Anyway, who's excited for the return of Bandana Man and Carlos's superhero which I don't remember the name of tonight? I sure am! :D**

**BTL14 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kendall Kendall! I want this one Kenny!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up and down and giggling excitedly

Kendall stepped over to where Carlos was standing, and seeing what Carlos was talking about, sighed.

"You can't be a playboy bunny, Carlos." Kendall told him.

"But Kendall! Bunnies are so cute and fluffy!" Carlos said, then immediately started pouting and giving his best sad face.

"You can pout all you want, but no means no." Kendall retorted.

Carlos gave an angry sigh, then kept walking.

The boys were at a costume store, looking for the perfect things to where for Halloween. Logan and James weren't with them because they already found their costumes; with James of course being a sexy shirtless vampire and Logan being a doctor.

The whole car ride their, Carlos bumbled on and on about what his costume would be, occasionally sharply taking in breath, then exclaiming, "I know what I wanna be!"

But as soon as Kendall would as Carlos what he wanted to be, he would think for a moment, then shrug, saying, "I don't remember."

Then immediately when they reached the costume store, Carlos dashed away from Kendall, running down the stores isles and giggling like a child.

To be honest, Carlos was kind of driving Kendall nuts.

And that was probably why he was acting this way.

Kendall finally caught up to Carlos when he had stopped in awe in front of one of the many costumes.

Kendall ran into Carlos hard, sending both boys to the ground, but Carlos jumped right back up, exclaiming, "Kendall Kendall! I want this one Kenny!"

Kendall got up and stepped over to where Carlos was standing, and seeing what Carlos was talking about, sighed.

"You can't be a playboy bunny, Carlos." Kendall told him.

"But Kendall! Bunnies are so cute and fluffy!" Carlos said, then immediately started pouting and giving his best sad face.

"You can pout all you want, but no means no." Kendall retorted.

Carlos gave an angry sigh, then dashed off again, running around so Kendall couldn't catch him.

Next thing Kendall knew, Carlos was right next to him with a hoard of costumes in his arms.

"Found some!" he said happily.

"Alright, let's go have you try these on.." Kendall took the hyper boy by the arm, leading him to the dressing rooms.

It took Carlos twenty minutes to change in and out of each costume, and there were at least 10 of them. Let's just say Kendall was there for a while.

No costume seemed to be good on Carlos.

Kendall had to see superman Carlos, spiderman Carlos, Frankencarlos, skeleton Carlos, playboy bunny Carlos (which Kendall yelled at Carlos angrily for sneaking that costume after he said no), potato Carlos, diva Carlos, cow Carlos (which had udders you could actually pour milk in….yeah…), and cowboy alien zombie Carlos before they finally found the perfect costume.

It was tall…

It was golden brown…

It was baked at 350 degrees for 20 minutes, making sure to rotate at least once in the middle of cooking….

It, It was…..

CORNDOG CARLOS!

And both boys knew that it would be the perfect costume as soon as Carlos came waddling out of the dressing room in it.

"You like?" Carlos said, thrusting the stick in the corndog out a few times.

Kendall laughed. "It's great, dude."

They went and paid for it, Carlos jumping up and down with excitement.

"Can I wear it home Ken Ken?"

"Sure, buddy…"

Imagine what you would've thought seeing a boy and a corndog leaving a costume shop….

**A/N: Sorry this was so short! It is kind of hard to make costume shopping one thousand words!**

**So there will be at least one more chapter, maybe two. It depends on the time, considering how it is Halloween and what a horrible procrastinator I am. As Spencer would say, "Stop trying to change me!"**

**Oh Spencer, you and your shower milk tendencies….**

**Please review?**

**Reviews are the Fri to my ta-tas….**

**Hahahahahahhahahahahahah**

**I made a funny..**

**BTL14 8D**


End file.
